


Comfort Weight

by sunnysidesweetness



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Eddie's Dad Bod, M/M, Pre-Story Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidesweetness/pseuds/sunnysidesweetness
Summary: After a couple of months of living with Richie, Eddie notices that he has gained a bit of weight. They discuss it.A little domestic fic inspired a tweet by mxnsterteeth on twitter!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Comfort Weight

**Author's Note:**

> This has very little point but I was inspired and wanted to write something :]  
> Just a warning there is a lot of tummy talk, so if you are at all sensitive about that be cautious while reading! It’s positive tho!!

“Bzzzzzt… bzzzzzzzt,” The noisy buzz of the 10am alarm combined with the vibration of the mattress brought Eddie into consciousness. He wiped his eyes before flipping over to hit the alarm clock, turning it off. He let out a small sigh, moving back into the soft warmth of Richie pressed up against his back.

“Morning sweetheart,” Richie hummed, holding Eddie tight to his chest and planting a wet kiss on his neck. Eddie wiggled a little in his arms.

“Richhh,” He whined, trying to move away from his partner, “We gotta get ready. We’re supposed to meet Beverly and Ben for brunch in an hour,” Richie released his grip a little, allowing for Eddie to sit up.

“Mmmm, go shower... I’ll catch up,” With that, Eddie moved down to kiss Richie on the forehead, prompting a drowsy smile, before standing up and moving to the bathroom. He took a quick but thorough shower and brushed his teeth before moving to the closet to pick out his brunching outfit. He shuffled through the hangers before finding the blue button-up that Bev had made specifically for him, pulling it off of the rack. Next, he moved over to the pants section, holding up the shirt to compare the color to his various pairs of pants. Grabbing his pair of tan slacks, which appeared to match the best, Eddie moved back to the bedroom to start getting dressed. He took the pants off of the hanger and started shuffling into them, slowly but surely, before getting them up to his waist. They were… quite a bit tighter than he remembered, but as his only pair of slacks in a matching color they’d still have to work. He attempted to button them.

Eddie tugged and tugged on the waist of his slacks, grimacing at the pressure on his thighs from the tight material. After a few moments, he stopped struggling with them, looking squarely at his midsection, where a small fold of fat hung a little over the waistband of his underwear. Huh, that was new. He moved a few feet over to the mirror, examining himself in it. He turned and shifted, gripping and pressing into the softness of his sides and front. Huh.

“Hey, Richie?” Eddie called, hand still firmly holding the soft part of his lower stomach. Richie peeked his head through the master bathroom door, electric toothbrush buzzing in his mouth.

“Yeah Babe?” He replied, voice muffled by the brush, before quickly stepping back inside the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste. Eddie turned around as his boyfriend exited the bathroom, looking at him with a small frown on his face.

“When did I get fat?” He asked, shifting his palms gently, accentuating the plush bit of his belly. Richie looked down at where his boyfriend’s hands were rested before moving back up to meet his eyes. His face stretched into a smile as he crossed the room, engulfing the shorter man in a hug.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Eds,” Richie gave his boyfriend’s ass a quick squeeze, earning him a small noise of protest, “You’re just a little softer around the edges now that you’re enjoying yourself more in the food department. Nothing wrong with that,” Eddie hummed a little. Richie was right. Ever since moving to LA, he’d been getting more adventurous with his food choices-not that it was hard, he was a strict dieter when he was with Myra due in part to all of the allergies he thought he had-which had been a ton of fun. With the wealth of unique food places in the LA area, the duo had been eating out a lot, expanding his palette… and apparently his waist. Eddie sighed.

“I guess I haven’t been sticking to as strict of a diet that I was before. My metabolism probably isn’t at its peak either, now that I’m getting old,”

“I think 41 looks great on you. And hey, we match now!” Richie stepped out of the hug, gripping a bit of his hairy stomach to show Eddie, “I’ve been rockin’ the dad bod for years, it’s not a bad look,” Eddie looked down at Richie’s gut, despite being well acquainted with it at this point. Richie was big all over, broad shoulders and strong arms, and his tummy was no exception. Eddie subconsciously reached over to touch the side of his boyfriend’s stomach, drawing a small laugh out of the taller man. He looked up at the noise, face flushing a little at Richie’s incredibly fond expression.

“I guess we do, but stop looking at me like that, you look like a lovesick fool,” Eddie replied, giving Richie a gentle smack on his tummy before starting to take off the ill-fitting slacks.

“Only for you my love,” Richie smiled before giving Eddie a small kiss on his forehead, “I think I have a pair of pants from a size or two ago that should fit you,” Eddie nodded, folding the pair of pants and placing them on the dresser in a place he'd remember to take them along to donate.

“They better be tan or I won’t be able to wear the shirt Bev made for me. My outfit won’t match, it’ll look like shit,” Richie let out a sharp laugh before moving towards his part of the closet.

“Beggars can’t be choosers, darling!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just so soft for them ughh <3  
> Let me know if I messed anything up grammar wise!


End file.
